1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular to a compound exercise device provided with treadmill and climbing actions to provide a wide variety of interactive exercise options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise devices of various types are well known and popular. However, exercise is often repetitive and boring, especially when performed indoors. One widely used exercise device is a treadmill, comprising a belt 13 driven by roller shafts 15a and 15b, as shown in FIG. 1. Settings such as speed are input from a panel 100 and a handrail 11 is held while running on the belt 13. Front and back roller shafts 15a, 15b either actively drive the belt 13 as the user 10 runs or walks thereon, or, in passive mode, freely rotate, driven by user tread activity producing friction on belt 13.
In FIG. 2, a conventional stair climbing exerciser has a plurality of treads 20, a panel 22 and a body 24. The treads 20 move circularly within the body 24 and electrically connect to the panel 24, such that the speed of the treads 20 can be adjusted by the user through the panel 22.
Even so, these devices provide only a very limited range of exercise experience, and thus, little motivation or interest to the user.